1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna embedded in a notebook computer, more particularly to a stretchable antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, some advanced notebook computers with an antenna are developing for receiving digital television signal, satellite signal and so on, so that users are able to enjoy a variety of multi-functional programs when using the computers.
TW Patent M312787 discloses an antenna device that is connected to a slot inside a computer. The slot includes a first electrical connection portion. The antenna device includes a holder having a second electrical connection portion at one side of the holder which electrically couples to the first electrical connection portion, also a radiation member coupling with the holder is able to move with the holder, and the radiation member transmits a received signal to the computer via the second electrical connection portion.
For a typical stretchable antenna, it has electrical connection portions respectively disposed at two ends of the antenna, and the antenna contacts with the electrical connection portions when the antenna is sliding in or out; sequentially, the antenna transmits a received signal to an electronic product. Due to the fact that the antenna does not attached with the electric connection portion when the antenna is in reciprocating, the antenna can not transmit the received signal to the electronic product which results that the electronic product can not constantly receive the signal.